


Unconditional Love (My Life Is A Movie And I'm The Star Remix)

by via_ostiense



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: remixredux08, F/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase's latest patient is unlucky.  An SUV hits a van full of kids somewhere out in the sticks and everyone else walks away on two feet while this one ends up with a concussion and a fever, most likely unrelated.</p><p>THIS IS A REMIX - NOT ELIGIBLE FOR REMIX REDUX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional Love (My Life Is A Movie And I'm The Star Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unconditional Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2528) by hilandmum. 



> A remix of hilandmum's [Unconditional Love](http://hilandmum.livejournal.com/tag/unconditional+love+chapters+1-5) for Remix 2008. [Original post](http://community.livejournal.com/remixredux08/76541.html).

**i. The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face**

Chase's latest patient is unlucky. An SUV hits a van full of kids somewhere out in the sticks and everyone else walks away on two feet while this one ends up with a concussion and a fever, most likely unrelated. But then, all of his patients are unlucky, which comes of running an ER. Victims of accidents, natural disasters, domestic violence, crime, and, since this is the U.S., lack of health insurance--whatever the cause, Chase usually sees people on the worst days of their lives.

Today, however, it isn't only ER room one, nine year old female, concussion, fever, no broken bones or other injuries, who's unlucky. Chase looks at the patient's face, looks at her file, and looks at her face again. Pale skin, brown hair, sharp cheekbones. Chase opens her left eye and checks the pupil with a penlight. The iris is a clear, bright blue. He stands by the bed and thinks.

Nine year old female, concussion, fever, has a face and eyes he's seen before on two different people. Cameron's face, House's eyes.

But: Her file says her last name's Fowler.

House is the only person Chase's ever seen with eyes that color.

But: Lots of people have blue eyes.

Cameron finished her fellowship and left ten years ago, and this girl is nine.

From the mix of thoughts arguing pro and con, Chase seizes on the indisputable facts:

Next of kin: Dr. Allison Cameron.

Status: Human, which means potentially harboring a dozen unnoticed illnesses. Fevered and concussed, which is even better.

There's no reason for Chase to think that this girl is House's child, but she might be. The name means Cameron's married or divorced, or maybe the kid's adopted. The timing is workable, although he'd swear Cameron and House had never done it. The eyes, though.

If his life were a soap opera, Chase thinks, nine year old female, concussion, fever would be House's child. It's certainly possible, if not plausible, and that possibility, plus the fever and the concussion, mean that he's sending the girl to Diagnostics. He wonders how it'll go.

 

**ii. Dr. Robert Chase**

_DR. ROBERT CHASE, standing alone in an ER room, looks tenderly but detachedly down at his patient. Types a message into his pager, then sits down next to the bed and waits. _

_HOUSE bursts into the room._

HOUSE: What is it? You paged?

_CHASE stands up, crosses his arms over his chest, nods at the patient._

CHASE: I have a patient you need to see.

HOUSE: What is it? The flu? A bloody nose? Something else absurdly simple that your ER tweens couldn't handle?

CHASE: No. Look at her.

HOUSE: You're wasting my time.

_HOUSE turns, heads for the door._

CHASE: Sit. Down.

HOUSE: What, because you say so?

CHASE: Yeah. Sit. Down. And. Look. At. Her.

HOUSE: Whoa, no need for the tone of command, buddy.

_HOUSE hooks a chair with his cane and rolls over to the bed. He looks at the patient. _

HOUSE: Well, c'mon, what're her symptoms?

CHASE: There are no symptoms. Look closer.

HOUSE: What—

_HOUSE'S eyes widen and he falls back in his seat. His hand reaches out involuntarily, stops short of touching GRETCHEN FOWLER'S cheek. He looks up at CHASE, mouth open. _

HOUSE: How—Allison's?

_CHASE nods. _

CHASE: Not just Allison's.

_CHASE pauses. HOUSE looks flabbergasted, and hangs on CHASE'S every word. _

CHASE: She's yours.

 

**iii. Duckling Chase**

_CHASE bursts into HOUSE'S office and shoves a file onto HOUSE'S desk. He is out of breath and has a distracted air about him. _

HOUSE: What is it? The flu? A bloody nose? Something else absurdly simple that your ER tweens couldn't handle?

CHASE: I've got a patient. In the ER. You need to see her.

HOUSE: Nope.

_HOUSE picks up his ball and bounces it against the glass wall. The THREE DOCTORS sitting in the adjacent office look up and glare. HOUSE waves at them cheerfully. _

HOUSE: If it were difficult and immediately life-threatening, you would've paged me and made me come to the patient. If it were difficult and not urgent, you would've come up yourself but you wouldn't have rushed, and you've clearly just run the whole way. Ergo, it's something that you think I should pay attention to but know that I probably won't, hence your coming here in person. You're trying to persuade me to take an interest, and I'm not going to.

_HOUSE continues to throw the ball against the wall._

_CHASE opens the file and waves it in front of HOUSE's face. _

CHASE: Look. Gretchen Fowler, nine year old female, next of kin Dr. Allison Cameron.

HOUSE: So? Cameron had a kid. Since you're surprised, that means it's not yours, which means somebody else is the daddy. Are you here to cry about your broken heart? Are you afraid to meet Cameron again?

CHASE: I don't care about that, I know she's not mine. And I'm not afraid of seeing Cameron. You should be, though.

HOUSE: Me? Why should I care? I'm not the ER doc skipping out on duty to come cry in my ex-boss's office because my ex-girlfriend slept with someone else.

CHASE: I think she's yours.

 

**iv. Soap Opera Robert**

_ROBERT sits next to the bed and watches GRETCHEN FOWLER, who is asleep. The look on his face is tender. There is a journal open on his lap, but he ignores it._

_The door opens and ALLISON enters the room. She shuts the door, then turns and faces ROBERT. She takes a deep breath._

_ROBERT stands up, looks at ALLISON nervously. ROBERT opens his mouth as if to speak, but the door opens again and GREG enters the room. ALLISON turns to him and has eyes for no one else._

ALLISON: Oh, I've missed you. I've missed you so much.

_ROBERT clears his throat._

ROBERT: Your daughter's okay. I attended her myself, and it's just a bump on the head.

ROBERT: I, uh. She looks just like you, you know. Beautiful.

ALLISON: Thank you.

ROBERT: But, you know…

_ALLISON looks at GREG again._

ALLISON: She has your eyes.

_ROBERT'S eyes widen and tears well up, but he stays silent and watches ALLISON'S and GREG'S reunion._

GREG: She's my child? I always wondered...after that night we spent together, but I never heard from you again...

ALLISON: I always regretted never telling you, but then I could never figure out how…

GREG: It's okay now.

ALLISON: Greg…I was a fool to ever let you go. I want you to be part of our lives. I still love you.

GREG: I love you, too.

_For the first time in ten years, GREG and ALLISON kiss. ROBERT surreptitiously wipes a tear away._

 

**v. To Be Continued**

House will come up with the same theories about Fowler's parentage, and a dozen more to go with them, and either he'll temporarily think he's got an unknown child, or he'll actually have an unknown child. It doesn't matter, since Cameron's obviously made the choice to raise her kid herself (and if House is the biological father, Chase can't disagree with that), but finding out that he's someone's father will undoubtedly make today the worst day of House's life. Nine year old female, concussion, fevered, the only victim in a car accident, isn't the only unlucky person today.


End file.
